


god, i love the moon

by aikeru



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crushes, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/M, Slow Burn, Smut, Swearing, Tsukishima Kei Being an Asshole, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, Volleyball, because i have zero outline or plot in mind rn, i honestly do not know what im going to write in this, insecurities yes yes in depth character please, reader is a little shit, reader is hot, so is the reader tho, tsukishima is a bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27131336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aikeru/pseuds/aikeru
Summary: the first time tsukishima meets y/n, he's a total ass. however, y/n is a salty bitch who holds grudges.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Comments: 30
Kudos: 197





	1. nice boobs

"Where the fuck is my class?" you muttered. It was your first day at your new high school, Karasuno High, and to put it simply, you were lost. You stared down at your map, eyebrows furrowed. "Class 4, Class 4, Class 4- what the-?" You had bumped into a tall, lanky blonde boy with glasses and a bored expression on his face.

"Oh, sorry- do you know where Class 4 is?"

The blonde glanced at you, and continued to walk away. Your jaw dropped. _He just ignored me! Who does that? Zero social skills lookin ass. Thinks he's better than me. Bitch_.

You frowned, annoyed, when you noticed a black haired boy with freckles looking at you. "Sorry, Tsukki's just like that. He probably just doesn't like you." You looked at the stringbean still walking down the hallway, unbothered. So his name was Tsukki. A pretty name; too bad it belonged to someone with an ugly attitude.

"Yeah, that was obvious when he ignored me," you huffed. "You know where Class 4 is or nah?"

The boy grinned. Aww, he had a little tuft of hair standing at the top. Like a leaf. "Yeah! Actually, we're in the same class!" You smiled. "But so is Tsukki." You scowled. The leaf boy seemed to be amused at your anger towards Tsukki. "Hey, don't be offended by Tsukki not liking you. In his defence, he doesn't like ANYONE. Well, except me," he boasted, "but that's cause I've been his best friend for YEARS."

"Why would you become best friends with an asshole?" you asked in confusion. 

He snorted. "Tsukki's not that much of an asshole. He actually saved me from bullies when we first met. He called them pathetic," he smirked, "but he was probably also aiming it towards me." 

Huh. So this Tsukki was actually capable of doing nice things. Well, if he was able to save somebody from being picked on, why couldn't he just direct you towards your class? Much less effort than standing up to bullies. The black haired boy grimaced. "I should probably catch up with Tsukki right now. I'm Yamaguchi, by the way."

You nodded, almost with pity.

You eventually reached your class, no thanks given to Tsukki. You scanned the classroom for an empty seat, but you couldn't find one, when your eyes suddenly landed on open seat. _Yes!_ you cheered mentally. You then noticed who it was next to. _No!_ You cursed yourself for not finding the classroom quicker. You marched over to the empty seat and plopped your bag down there, eyes avoiding Tsukki the entire time. If he wasn't going to acknowledge YOU, you weren't going to acknowledge HIM. Yamaguchi sat two seats away, 

The girl sitting next to Tsukki leaned forward and waved. "Hi!" she chirped, "I'm Akamine Akari! Wanna be friends?" She held out her hand across Tsukki's desk, grin beaming. She was beautiful. She donned dark brown hair, deep chocolate brown eyes and dark circles that somehow still made her look pretty. You smiled. 

"Of course!" You gave her your name, shaking her hand. "But you can just call me by my first name. What junior high did you come from? I came from Miyagi Gakuin!"

"I went to Sendai Junior High!"

You both continued to chatter, leaning closer and closer over Tsukki's desk, much to his annoyance. You both ignored him, and he started to wonder if you two even knew he was there.

"Did you two-"

You suddenly stood up and slammed your hands on his desk, chest right in front of his face. He flushed red. _What the fuCK-_ "You're joking! You're telling me you already saw a cute guy here?" you yelled. 

Akari nodded her head profusely, smile growing wide. "I'm not even joking! Dude, you should've SEEN him. He was literally so pretty. Dude. He literally had like... blue eyes and black hair and he was like... tall. Like- SUPER TALL. Oh, and I saw this other guy, I think he goes to Seijoh, but he's so pretty and-"

"Did you two realize I'm sitting RIGHT HERE?" Tsukki said loudly, voice tinged with annoyance. "And did you realize your chest is literally right in front of my damn face?"

You both blinked and looked at him, and then at your chest. Akari snorted. "Nice boobs." You grinned. "Thanks." You both fist bumped, and Tsukki groaned. 

"Wait, why were you looking at her chest in the first place?"

You both turned to Tsukki once again, your eyes wide and Akari's narrowed. "Well," he waved his hand at you, "it's right in front of my _fucking face,_ for starters. I can't exactly just _miss it_."

"Weak excuse," Akari scoffed. 

"Yeah, she's right," you agreed. "Just close your eyes. What if you were leaning across my desk with your dick open? I'd simply close my eyes. Or walk away."

Tsukki frowned and put his hand on your face, and then pushed your face away. "Stay out of my space," he drawled. 

"Why are your hands so big?" you replied, leaning across his desk to look at him once again. "Are your feet big too? Oh, wait, you know what they say about big feet. Your feet are probably really small, then. Nevermind."

Akari oohed at the insult and laughed. "High five!" You both high fived enthusiastically.

Tsukki grinned smally but somewhat smugly, and he rolled his eyes, not bothering to give back a vocal response.

Your eyes grew wide.

 _Oh shit,_ you thought, _that's big dick behaviour._


	2. dude the cashier is fuckin hot

You were walking to the convenience store with Akari, both of you itching for some snacks. Both of you were chatting idly away, mainly about cute boys and schoolwork.

"What do you think about Tsukki?" she asked as you rung up your order. You frowned. 

"He's a bitch, that's what I think about Tsukki." You thanked the cashier as he handed you your ice cream. _He's hot_ , you thought as you opened your ice cream up and took a lick.

"Okay, but like, do you think he's cute or anything?" Akari grabbed her bag of chips and thanked the cashier. "Dude, the cashier is fuckin hot," she whispered. You didn't hear though, because you were thinking about her question. Well, you weren't _blind_. As much as you hated Tsukki's smug attitude, you had to admit that he did have an attractive face. 

"Well. Yeah, I guess." Akari squealed. You rolled your eyes. "Well, it's not like he's ugly! You have to admit it too, you KNOW that he's pretty. With that blonde hair and those black glasses and those tall legs and shit. Too bad he's an ass. So grumpy to us when we talk and for WHAT? Like damn, bro, you're getting to see two hot girls talk. Next thing you know, we might start making out or some shit, ya know? WLW shit. That'd be hot. Nothing for him to complain about. Thank us."

Akari snorted. "Well, we do talk pretty damn loud. He does have to deal with our booming voices all up in his ear." You shrugged. She was right, you supposed. You both knew you were still gonna keep chattering regardless of him, though.

"Okay, enough about ME," you groaned, "let's talk about _you._ What happened to that cute Seijoh guy?"

Unbeknownst to both of you, both chattering away in your own world, Tsukki and Yamaguchi were both in the convenience store as well, and they had both heard everything you had said about him. _Huh. She thinks I'm hot. Weird,_ Tsukki thought, not paying attention to anything Yamaguchi was saying, _she's kinda cute too._

_~~_

You and Akari laid sprawled out on your bedroom floor, both staring at the ceiling mindlessly.

"You gonna join any classes or nah?" she asked as she twirled her hair.

"Uhh. I dunno, man, I'm not really sure," you responded, eyes blank. What would you even join? You had above average talents in many fields, but you weren't outstanding in any of them. You could draw better than most, but you had no solid art style. You could sing pretty well, but it wasn't like you were Ariana Grande. You could bump and receive in volleyball with ease, but you had never even spiked or blocked a boll. You were just better than most. Not outstanding. Not great. Not amazing.

It actually kinda pained you to be just above average. Just slightly better than the others. Adequate. 

You thought about your heroes, your role models; they all did so much better than just _enough._

Why couldn't you be enough?

Akari shook you by the shoulders, bringing you out of your mind. "Wanna join dance club with me?"

You forced yourself to smile, feeling tired. Maybe this club would force you to be more than enough. "Sure," you said through a fake grin, "why not?"


	3. you are not a fraud

You plopped down onto the floor and swiped the sweat off your forehead with your arm, breathing heavily. You gulped down the water in your bottle and tried to steady your breath. Dance club was way harder than you had anticipated. You had expected to learn a couple easy choreographies here and there, and for there to be lots of amateurs in the club, but you were instead met with strenuous choreographies and a club full of professional dancers. 

You were able to keep up with the other dancers, yes, but you were nowhere near the top of the club in talent. Everybody in the club was either godly at dance or an up and coming god. You glanced at Akari, who was leaning against the wall, not sweating near as much as you, but breathing labored. Now, Akari, was an up and coming god with the so obvious potential to take over the club. You had both come into the club at around the same skill level; but she had levelled up many times in the short time you two had been in this club.

Akari was sort of a strange case when it came to dance; she had been dancing on and off since grade school, never really taking it seriously. She had never called dance a talent or skill of hers; she just didn't deem herself good enough or invested enough to claim it as something of her own. You saw it in her eyes even now; she did not see herself as a dancer, yet you had seen her dancing and freestyling so many times out of the club. The way she performed the routines in the club was so captivating as well. How could she not see herself as a dancer when she did it so naturally? 

Akari saw herself as a dance fraud. She saw herself as someone unbefitting to call a dancer, or at least, not yet. The way she held herself to such high expectations even with the amount of skill that she had amazed you. What would it be like to be that talented and still strive for more?

You glanced at Akari, who was now stretching happily. All that was in your mind was the way she danced so passionately. What would it be like to have such a passion?

What would it be like to have a direction to go?

~~

You looked around the convenience store, eyes wandering. Your stomach grumbled. "Shut up, " you muttered down at it. You were hungry after the hard workout that was dance club, and you sure as hell weren't going to leave that hunger unfed. _It's night,_ you thought as you looked outside the store's glass door and windows, _have I really been dancing that long? I hope I become sexy from this._ You leaned down to stare at a bag of spicy chips when you felt somebody's shadow loom over you. _The fuck?_ You peeked up to see Yamaguchi standing right above you. _Oh, right. God, I forget he's tall._ _"_ Sup?" you asked, eyes returning back to the chips. 

"Uh. Not much, I guess?" Yamaguchi responded, scratching the back of his head.

"So why are you standing there then? You look like a giant."

"Oh, I was just gonna say hi, I guess?" You nodded in response. _Okay._ _Why are you still here._

"Tsukki isn't here, is he?" you asked, suddenly remembering about him. Ugh. What a jerk. Why was he always aggravated? 

"Huh? Oh! No, he isn't. Why, is it cause you think he's cute?"

You blinked. _What. Where did he get the idea that I think he's cute? Like- fuck, it's true, but nobody is allowed to know that. Absolutely nobody. Other than Akari, of course. But nobody else is allowed to have this idea._ "No. Where did you even get that idea?"

Yamaguchi tilted his head, and then suddenly had a small realization that you didn't know they had heard you talking about Tsukki's looks. "I don't know," he shrugged. "Just guessing. Ah, I forgot! Do you wanna see our volleyball game? It's tomorrow, and it's against Seijoh! But it's actually a practice match."

"Are you playing?" You placed the chips back and stood up, turning to stare at the meat buns behind you.

Yamaguchi looked down at his shoes, suddenly embarrassed. "Um. No. Probably not." _FUCK. I didn't mean to make him feel ashamed._ You placed a firm hand on his shoulder and tilted his face up to look him straight in the eye.

"Don't feel bad for not playing, dude. If anything, this is good for you! You'll get to watch the movements of all the players and steal their moves and shit! Upper hand, okay? If you feel bad, I'm going to make you not feel bad." You patted his face. He blushed and turned away.

"Tsukki's playing," he said, still red.

"Tsukki plays volleyball?" you asked. You certainly hadn't heard of this.

"Yeah!" Yamaguchi grinned, mood suddenly bright once again. "We've both been playing since we were kids! Tsukki's brother played volleyball, so Tsukki played too, and we both played at a volleyball team in grade school together!"

"Ah, I see." A starter, it sounded like. "When is it, again?" you asked. 

"Tomorrow!" he chirped, "at the Seijoh gym! It's at 4 PM."

You grabbed a meat bun and handed the hot cashier a couple of bucks. "We'll see," you waved back at him as you stepped out of the store into the cool night air. You looked up at the stars and moon, and inhaled heavily.

You whispered, “God, I love the moon.”


	4. let's play!

You stepped into the gym, the sound of shoes squeaking flooding your ears. You glanced around the gym, looking for no one in particular. The boys from Seijoh were doing all sorts of drills; spiking, receiving, blocking, they were doing it all. Your eyes landed on a girl with dark hair, glasses, and a beauty mark by the bottom of her mouth. Your jaw dropped. _She's fucking gorgeous!_ You must have been staring, because she looked at you in the eyes and waved unsurely. You flushed red and waved back tentatively. She smiled and turned to look back at the boys doing drills. You scanned them all, looking for no one in particular, of course.

A boy with the buzzcut suddenly screamed, "LET ME AT HIM!" He scrambled to jump onto Tsukki as he screamed insults one after another, but he was being held back by a pretty grey haired boy with a beauty mark by his eye. Tsukki was standing there, lips in a cute pout. "Ah, Tsukishima," you thought out loud. The buzzcut boy suddenly turned his head towards you, gaping.

"You- you know Tsukki?" he asked, eyes wide in disbelief. "Did you come here? For TSUKKI? _"_ He whipped his head back to said boy, who had just noticed you and was staring, eyes narrowed.

"Uh," you replied, "kind of?"

Buzzcut boy's jaw dropped, and he screamed at Tsukki once again, "EHHHH? HOW DID YOU MANAGE TO GET A CUTE GIRLFRIEND? AND NOT ME? HAAAAAAH?" A boy with bright orange hair suddenly shouted as well. 

"TANAKA, WHAT DO YOU MEAN TSUKKI GOT A GIRLFRIEND?" He noticed you, seemed to come to a miniature realization of his own, and then jumped onto Tsukki in astonishment. "TSUKKI, YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND?" he squealed. 

The Karasuno boys had heard everything orange hair and Tanaka had said, and their attention quickly shifted to Tsukki and you. Just before the team was about to bombard you two with questions, you threw your hands up in defense. "I'm not dating him!" You looked at Tsukki, and your expression morphed into one of disgust.

The orange haired boy snickered. "Wow, so your girlfriend doesn't even like you," he smirked. Tsukki rolled his eyes and pushed the orange haired boy off him. His eyes fell on you, and he started walking towards you, although with his long legs, they looked like strides. 

"What are you doing here?," he sneered. 

You sniffed. "Watching your game, dumbass. What did you think?"

He furrowed his eyebrows, both confused and scornful. "Why? I didn't even tell you I play volleyball. How'd you even find out about this game?"

"Yamaguchi asked me if I wanted to watch."

He glared at Yamaguchi, who was across the gym watching you two. Yamaguchi shrunk under his sight. "Sorry, Tsukki," he yelled.

"Why do you care if I watch you play?" you tilted your head and leaned up to him. "You play bad? _Nervous?_ "

He stepped closer to you, the gap between you two smaller than it had ever been, his face hard. "Newsflash," he said, "I don't care about you." You screamed internally at the close proximity, and you inhaled quickly as your heart began to pick up its pace. _Oh shit, he definitely caught that._ Voice now smug, he leaned down to you whispered, "I'll play well whether you watch me or not." You could feel his hot breath on your neck, and you wanted to shrivel up and die. He stepped back, a satisfied grin plastered on his face. 

"I don't care about you either," you spat in an attempt to recover your ego and pretend that your attraction to this ass never existed. "I just came for Yamaguchi."

"You say that, but I know you're going to be watching me," he cooed from over his shoulder. "You know you care about me."

Your heart started to beat a skip quicker, and your cheeks burned, just a little. You opened your mouth to answer, but closed it and looked away.

The whistle suddenly blew, and you realized the game was about to start. "We will now begin the practice match of Karasuno High School versus Aoba Johsai High School," the referee called out. 

Both teams bowed down, and you leaned forward, ready to watch. "Let's play!" 


	5. a FAN?

They had won the last two sets.

And they caught your attention more than anything else had in the past few weeks.

Now, you didn't know too much about volleyball other than the basic positions, but you had become entranced watching their game. The players on this team were amazing; they were somewhat rough around the edges, but they were unique. They caught your eye, one by one, each of them piquing your interest. Everytime a ball was blocked, everytime a ball was spiked, everytime the ball was _touched,_ you felt your breath hitch, and your eyes would follow in amazement. 

The orange haired boy was amazing. When he had jumped into the air so blindly, you felt your heart hammer in excitement. He soared so high, and the next thing you knew, his hand slapped the ball and it slammed into the ground. It was all so quick, so fast; and it made you feel exhilarated. The funniest thing about this to you was the fact that you didn't even know how to volleyball. When he cheered in excitement after gaining the point, you smiled widely. The image of him jumping up above high was burned into your mind; he flew, and you wanted to be able to fly as well.

Tsukishima looked at you gazing at Hinata, eyes wide and smile big. And in a betrayal to him, his heart clenched.

~~

"Hey, Tsukki," you waved at him. "Nice game! You were all really good. Including you."

He took a glance at you and turned to walk away without a word. You lowered your hand, pouting. "Well. That was rude." You huffed when you noticed the orange haired boy jumping up and down, cheerful as always. You ran up to him. 

"Hi! You were really awesome! When you jumped really high and spiked super fast? That was- that was so frickin cool," you gushed. "Consider me a fan."

His jaw dropped. "A- a fan? A _FAN?_ I HAVE A FAN? Wait- wait- wait, I- I have so many things to say! Uh- first of all, THANK YOU SO MUCH! FOR THINKING I'M COOL! THAT'S SO AWESOME! THANKS FOR SAYING YOU'RE A FAN! AND- MY NAME IS HINATA!" Hinata seemed as if he wanted to burst into confetti, and you giggled. It was so cute; he was such a breath of fresh, cheerful air compared to Tsukki, the fuck-you-zero-shits-bitch storm that he was.

"No problem! I'm Y/N, and it's really just crazy that you can jump that high. I can't do that for sure!"

He threw his hands behind his head bashfully. "Ahaha- I don't know how I can jump this high either! I just do! It's really cool though. People always get surprised and they freak out and all." _Of course they do,_ you thought, _when you fly,_ _you look like a mighty angel ready to strike down heaven and hell._

The two of you continued to talk, and you were absolutely enamored by his passion for volleyball. He spoke about it as if it was what gave his life meaning. You felt a twinge of jealousy. He was going to rule the volleyball world one day, you just knew it. You could just tell. Hinata began to babble on about nationals, and the twinge grew stronger. He had such a clear cut goal to strive for, and it was a big one too. _Imagine having a great passion with a goal to live for,_ you sighed quietly, _I can only dream._ You truly just wanted nothing more than something to live for, something you were psychotically great at, something that you would be able to call your own. You cringed. Oh. So this is what Akari felt like when she called herself a fraud.

Yamaguchi's words remained unheard to Tsukki; it was just vague words he wasn't bothering to comprehend. "Uh huh," Tsukki muttered, "uh huh." His attention should have probably stayed listening to his best friend, but instead, it was on you. You and Hinata, that is. Why were you talking to him? Did you like him? Why would you like Hinata, anyways? He was stupid and short. You know what Tsukki wasn't? Stupid and short. If anything, Tsukki was cooler. He frowned and pinched his arm, forcing himself to look away and walk out of the gym doors. Tsukishima did not care about you. He did not care about what you were up to, or what your attention was on. The idea itself was absolutely ridiculous. If anything, he was just annoyed at that orange little twerp. 

Yeah, that was it. 

The orange little twerp.

~~

"Every sports club will be holding a bake sale together," your dance captain, Sana, said as she handed out information papers to you all. "The proceeds earned will, of course, go to each sports club for new materials and such. Now, remember to keep allergies in mind. If you make anything with nuts, remember to..." she continued to chatter on while you looked down at the flyer. 

_Sports clubs will team up in partners of two at a table._

_Soccer club - Baseball club_

_Softball club - Basketball club_

_Volleyball club - Dance club_

Eech. You crinkled your forehead. Would you really have to be stuck at the same table as Tsukki? You had tried to be at least amicable with him now, but he just stayed robotic and unresponsive. You threw Tsukki out of your head; it didn't matter. He wasn't the only person in the volleyball club; it's not like you'd be talking to only him. And who said you had to talk to him anyways? It only said your clubs were sharing a table, not that you guys actually had to interact. 

Your mind drifted to Hinata once again. Maybe you could hang out with Hinata during the bake sale. He was inspiring and cheerful; it would be fun. You began to think about things to bake, and your mouth began to salivate at the thought of your favorite sweets.

You hoped you could eat some of them before the fundraiser started.

~~

The smell of fresh, sweet baked goods wafted to your nose, and you sighed in pleasure. What a nice scent. You placed your fudgy brownies dusted with cocoa powder (one of your favorite recipes, courtesy of the internet) onto your table and Akari greeted you. The smell of her honey lavender cupcakes made you go fucking feral. If you liked anything in this world, honey lavender was absolutely one of them. 

Your eyes looked around and landed on Tsukishima, who was placing his own baked goods down while swatting Hinata, Tanaka, and a new boy with a blonde streak of hair in front of his face away from it.

"Tsukki! What'd you bake?" He glanced at you, and then back down at his goods, which smelled delicious.

"Strawberry shortcake."

"Ooh, never tried that. Is it good?"

He looked you in the eye. "The best." Your heart stuttered. You placed a hand over your heart quickly, and he looked at you in slight confusion. You waved him off. 

"Oh, do you want to try my brownies? Some of my favorites."

He shrugged. "Why not?"

You placed a brownie on a napkin and bounded back over to him. You offered it to him. He took it, and the corner of his mouth quirked up slightly.

"Thanks." You watched as he finished the brownie quickly. 

"Ah," you said, "you have some on your mouth."

He licked his lips, and your stomach grew warm for some reason. "Is it gone?"

"No," you shook your head, growing even warmer as he licked the other side of his lips. 

"Now?" You shook your head again.

"Here, let me-" you went on your tippy toes and leaned up to reach his face. Your hand hovered above his lips for a second, and you wiped the chocolate off his mouth delicately. Your touch was as gentle as one could be; gentler than he expected. Your hand lingered on his face much longer than it should have, yet neither one of you paid attention. Your hand stayed there as his eyes gazed into yours intently, and you did nothing but stare into his eyes back. You scrutinized his eyes; they were too pretty. 

"Golden brown," you said quietly, suddenly taking an interest in the ground. You retracted your hand, and he looked at your hand with disappointment flashing over his face momentarily. He looked up at your face.

"Hmm?"

"Your strawberry shortcake was golden brown, and so are your eyes." He tilted his head. You looked him straight in his gaze. "You have very pretty eyes." 

He sucked in a sharp breath, and in betrayal to him once again, his heart skipped a beat. 


	6. dance club

"Oh my god, there's nothing between us," you groaned. Akari had been on your case about you and Tsukki ever since she saw what happened at the bake sale. It wasn't a big deal! You just wiped off some food off his mouth, like any decent human being would. No kind person would allow somebody to walk around with food on their mouth!

"You were both so close," she whined. "You could've kissed!" Kissed? That's stupid! No way you and Tsukki would kiss. You didn't even want to kiss him! You bet he was a bad kisser anyways. You bet his lips tasted bad. But what if they didn't? What if they tasted like strawberry shortcake?

The image of you and Tsukki kissing popped into your head, and your cheeks burned red. Akari threw her head back and laughed, pointing her finger at your face. "You're blushing so hard right now!" You threw a pillow at her face. "OH-" she yelled, the pillow muffling her. She fell back onto the bed from the impact and began to laugh even harder.

"Shut up!" you grabbed another pillow and clenched it. "I do not want to kiss Tsukishima Kei!"

At this point, Akari's laughter had raised in volume and hysterity. "YOU WANT TO KISS HIM SO BAD!"

"Like you don't want to make out with that Seijoh boy!"

Akari stopped laughing and said, dead serious, "I do." You blinked. You did not expect her to admit it so easily. Your mind pumped a fist in victory, though. This was a chance to deflect the conversation from Tsukki, who, by the way, you most definitely did not like. He was just a cute boy! It was natural to feel and act like this around cute boys. Duh. 

"Hey, tell me more about this Seijoh boy again?"

"Oh god, he's amazing. His name is Oikawa? And he's like- apparently insanely good at volleyball. He's famous in the volleyball world! That's kind of wack. But he's really good looking too, and he's smart, so he has a bunch of girls pining over him. I mean, I can't say anything, because I'm one of them? But, y'know- still, it annoys me to see him surrounded by so many other girls. It makes me jealous and territorial, which is dumb, because he's not even MINE." A volleyball player from Seijoh? Maybe he was in the volleyball team! You probably saw him at the practice match. 

"What's he look like?"

Akari began to kick her legs behind her mindlessly. "Well, he's really fucking hot. Actually, I think pretty would be the more correct word? He's got like- dark, chocolate brown hair, that swoops out on the sides and stuff. It looks really fluffy. He's super tall! I feel short around him. He's like, fit. And he's got brown eyes and a cheerful smile. His smile's really pretty, don't get me wrong, but I feel like it's... _fake._ "

You nodded. You remembered seeing him come late to the practice match; he was very good, although he appeared to have an injury. He was very handsome, true to what Akari had said; it made sense why she had a crush on him. "If what you said about him being famous and having fangirls is true, it probably makes sense why he has to put on a fake face. He probably feels like he has a reputation to keep up or something. A cheerful facade."

Akari placed her head on her hand and sighed. "Yeah, you're right. I just don't want him to have to fake his emotions. But how would I help with that anyways? We're not best friends or anything; he'll probably think I'm fucking crazy if I just go, 'hey lol you seem kinda fake' or some shit."

You hugged your pillow. "Well, maybe don't do that yet. You see him when you walk to school, right?" She nodded. "You guys talk when you walk, right?" She nodded again. "Do you have his number?" She shook her head no. "Okay, well, tomorrow, when you guys are talking, ask him for his number! And then ask him out on a date after some time! Great plan, see? Simple to boot!"

Akari threw a pillow at you. "Yeah, yeah, sure. Wanna practice the dance routine?" Your club was learning many routines that you would all eventually perform at the Summer Showcase; and it made you nervous. Not because you were going to perform in front of people; you were mostly fine with that. You never had much of a problem doing public speaking and such, as you found that your nerves would always be wrecked before but when the time came to perform you were always calm and fine (it annoyed you quite a bit that your nerves always had to be so wracked before performing; if you were fine when performing, then what was the point of your nerves freaking you out to death???). No, no, if anything, you were just afraid about not holding up to your own standards. Over your time at the club, your expectations for yourself had raised much more than they originally started. You were surrounded by skilled dancers, and you were determined to be one of them. You didn't know if you loved dance. You were fine with it, but you didn't know if you _loved_ dance the way the others did. However, you were so tired of not having anything special to call your own; if throwing your all and more into dance was what was going to make dance your own, then so be it. And so your expectations raised along with your skill; and the others noticed. 

You pressed play on the music, the music having already been on your phone before she asked. "Hell yeah. Let's start."

~~

**hinata:**

**Omfg Im so dead**

**y/n:**

**???**

**hinata:**

**Dude??? Did you know girls like tsukki and kegayama?**

**kageyama*****

**But did you know? Because I didnt know**

**They think tsukki and kageyama are like super cool people and stuff**

**No theyre not theyre both so mean**

**No and they were all like 'aAah kAgeYama's sO cOOl hE rADIAtEs coNfideNce uWaaH'**

**NO HE DOESNT HES STUPID HES MEAN HES A BULLY WHATR U TALKING ABOUT**

**AND THEY WERE LIKE 'tanaka and asahi san arent cool omg' AND THEY CONTINUED TO BE LIKE 'uwaa uwaa kageyama'**

**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

You giggled. His little rants were so entertaining.

**y/n:**

**lmfao**

**i mean i get why kageyama is popular**

**cause he's handsome**

**hinata:**

**... You think kageyama is handsome?**

**NOOoo don't tell me youre a kageyama fangirl too**

**y/n:**

**lmaooooo noo im not dw bruh**

**also what were u talking about tsukki?????????????**

**hinata:**

**Yeah didn't you know bc i didnt know but didnt you know**

**AppARENTLy Tsukkis like super popular with the girls**

**Yamaguchi said that like cute girls like to come up to him a lot and that he gets excited**

**But then it turns out they just want to talk to him about Tsukishima**

**And they all talk about like "oWOHAHahhwoWOhuUWsuas tsukkis so hOt can you please put in a good word for me owo uwu ehehe?? give him my number yah????"**

You snorted. 

**y/n:**

**LMFAOO bruh what**

**they probably just think tsukishimas good looking**

**they dont know shit about his personality**

**actually theyre probably like "omg omg guys hes so aloof and mysterious and cool uwaaah"**

**like no bro**

**he just doesnt give a shit about you**

**this mf only cares about academics and volleyball**

**hinata:**

**Actually im not suer if tsukishima likes volleyball????**

**sure*****

**y/n:**

**why would he not like volleyball if he plays it???**

**hinata:**

**....I dont know??????????? But tsukishimas weird so is there really an explanation we're expecting?????????????????????**

**y/n:**

**..... yeah true tbh**

**oh also you remember the summer showcase???**

**hinata:**

**Yesss**

**arent you performing in it??**

**Dance club??**

**y/n:**

**yeaaaaaaaaaaaaah**

**r u gonna come watch?**

**hinata:**

**Heck yeah dude**

**I bet the whole team is gonna come watch**

**Everybody on the team likes you**

**y/n:**

**lmfao not tsukishima**

**hinata:**

**Nah he likes you i think**

**Oh gtg practice volleyball**

**Ttyl!!**

**y/n:**

**ttyl!!!**

You dropped your phone onto your side and stared up at the ceiling. Hmm. It'd be nice to say Tsukki liked you. He wasn't all that bad... sometimes. He could be nice, though! Like at the bake sale. 

Well. You could've kissed him at the bake sale.

Well, what are friends if not a little touchy? 

Well, were you guys even friends?

You rolled your face into your pillow and screamed. After laying there for a while, you got up as if nothing happened and walked downstairs. You were hungry. 

~~

The music blared in your ears, and your limbs moved on their own. 

"-Six, seven, eight, one, two, three-" your team counted out loud as you all danced in unison. You were sweating, but barely. The beat of the music reverberated throughout your body, hitting your chest. Your team was going to be doing, many, many, MANY dances at the showcase; your club was seen as the star of the show. Apparently, the Karasuno dance club was notorious for having insanely good dancers and extremely pretty girls. You did not know why everybody was informed of this except for you. 

You all ran off and high fived, the dance having finished. You placed your hands on your hips and smiled. "Whoo!" What a workout. Your body had gone through a great change throughout all of your rigorous training; your body had become toned, and your figure was fit and in great shape. You looked like you had the body of a dancer. Fitting. 

"Okay, gather round, guys," Sana called. You all sat on the floor surrounding her. "So as you all know, the showcase is coming up even closer and closer. I'm sure we're all excited!" Everybody whooped. "However, we still have to fill up the rest of our remaining time during the show. Therefore, I'm choosing some people to do solos! Who's excited?" Akari cheered besides you. "Now, if you don't get chosen for a solo, don't feel bad. Everybody in this club is fucking amazing, and I'm sure you all know this. Those chosen for a solo are just those who I think are most fitting for it. Now, I'm gonna be telling you who's getting a solo and to what song. Mio, Don't Forget About Me." The raven haired girl nodded. "Chiharu, Train Wreck." A smile creeped onto Chiharu's face; she looked proud. Why would you not be? Getting picked for a solo among many amazing dancers would merit pride. "Hatsuko. Boss Bitch." Hatsuko grinned devilishly, and she flicked her head, her long ponytail swishing quickly with her. Wow. Hatsuko was really fucking hot. "Kaida and Riku. I know you both are two people, so it won't exactly be a _solo_ per say, but you two are so amazing that I think you two as a duo alone would be great. Adore You." Kaida's cheeks flushed, and Riku looked down quickly at his shoes. "Aoi. Recovery." Aoi beamed. "Akari. Gangsta." Akari's eyes widened, and she grabbed your face and squealed. You giggled and hugged her tightly. You were so happy for her! Maybe this would make her finally realize she was a dancer! "Y/N, Money." Your jaw dropped. Akari looked at your face and laughed, and squeezed you hard.

"Y/N. AHHH! I'm so proud!" You, still shocked, did not respond.

Sana looked at your gaping jaw and giggled, then continued. "I will be doing Streets. We have one month and a half left to learn all these solos. Other than the winter showcase, this is the most important show for all of us, and I'm sure you've all realized that our winter showcase will be filled with holiday dances. This is, truly, _the most important show._ This is our time to shine. Choreograph fast or find a choreo to your assigned songs that you like. Learn them and practice _hard._ We'll be performing in front of a massive audience, and when you have a solo, all eyes are on you. Put your heart and soul into these choreos. Pour into these dances your blood, sweat, and tears. Got this?"

You all nodded. "Got it." You'd been picked. It was... kind of fucking wack, but you weren't going to dwell on the why. You were, instead, going to throw your all into your solo. You were going to make this solo your own. 

~~

"Hey Tsukishima!" you walked into the classroom, smile beaming. 

He raised an eyebrow and pulled his headphones down. "What are you so happy for?"

You slid into your seat, radiating pure joy. "Eheheh. Well. You're just gonna have to come to the showcase to find out."

"Dance club?" You nodded. "Are you any good at dance anyways?"

"Well, why would I be so happy about dance club if I wasn't good at dance?" you replied. He shrugged.

"I don't know. You get happy about ridiculous things." You rolled your eyes.

"You make that sound like a bad thing."

"It's not really a bad thing. It just means you get happy over anything and everything. It also means you get annoyed easily as well."

You frowned. " _I_ get annoyed a lot? Compared to you? Are you... are you joking? You know what, never mind, edgelord."

"See, that right there is what I'm talking about." You punched his arm. He didn't show it, but that shit hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ik these songs are basically all recent songs even though haikyuu technically took place in like early 2010's, but whatever in my house we pretend it takes place present day stfu


	7. solo

"Hello, welcome to Kazuki Cafe! Anything I can get you today?"

"You work here?"

You opened your eyes and you gaped at him. How could he catch you in _this_ get up? You were literally wearing CAT EARS. CAT EARS. Oh, and a fucking maid dress. Look, it wasn't your fault, okay? The cafe owner thought cute uniforms would attract more customers! Which, to be fair, wasn't wrong- lots of people came into the cafe to see cute girls wear maid dresses and cat ears, or to see cute boys wear cat ears and chic dressy waiter uniforms. And, to be quite honest, you actually liked the outfit. It was pretty flattering on you; the dress was ruffled and you could stare at yourself wearing it in the mirror all day, but to be caught in this outfit by a classmate (more specifically TSUKISHIMA)? Oh god. Embarrassment.

Not like you were going to let him know that.

"Yeah. You come here often?" You cringed at that last part. Why did it sound like you were trying to use a fucking pickup line on this dude?

He chuckled lowly. "Yeah, actually." He scanned your body up and down. "Wow, you in a maid outfit, huh? And cat ears. Never knew you were a cat girl."

"Shut the fuck up," you hissed. "This is mandatory uniform."

"So you don't like the uniform? Then why do you work here?"

"Actually, the uniform is cute as shit. I work here because it's an easy job, I get to take free food home, and the pay is damn good. The real question is, why do you come here? You have a maid girl fetish?"

He rolled his eyes. "No, actually, I just like the strawberry shortcake here. Which, by the way, is my order. Add a black coffee."

"Black coffee, huh? Like your soul. $5.50. Want your receipt?"

"Wow, you think my soul is dark?" He placed a hand over his heart and feigned hurt. "I'm offended. I don't want the receipt." He handed you his credit card and you stared at its numbers for a split second longer than you should have. "Are you trying to memorize my fucking credit card number? You know what, I want the receipt, give it to me. I don't want you overcharging me."

This time, it was your turn to feign hurt as you handed him his dessert, coffee, and receipt. "How dare you accuse me of such an act? I would never!" The truth was, yeah, he was right. You were definitely trying to memorize his credit card number. You thought you were being quick and inconspicuous, but apparently not inconspicuous _enough._ It wasn't like you were actually gonna use his credit card number, though.

He glanced over the receipt and back at you. "I guess you didn't try to scam me out of my money this time," he said as he grabbed his coffee and took a sip. "You're still a scammer though." You scoffed. 

"Oh, by the way, you made strawberry shortcake at the bake sale as well. Is it your favorite dessert or something?" He nodded. "Nice." You threw a thumbs up at him and the corners of his mouth quirked up the tiniest bit. 

"Kay, well, I gotta go, gold digger." You scowled. "See you later. Don't scam me next time or else I'm reporting your ass to the feds."

You stuck a middle finger up at him rudely. He laughed and threw a middle finger back at you as he walked out the door, the bell ringing as the door shut. You sighed and rested your head on your hand. _"Don't scam me next time." **"Next time."** _Next time, huh? You kind of liked that.

"That your boyfriend?" You jumped and whipped your head around. 

"Oh, it's just you, Quincy," you breathed out in relief. "Don't do that to me!" You whacked Quincy's head. 

"Owww!" He grabbed his head and pouted. "That hurt! Jeez, I only just came in for my shift and already, you're hurting me?" 

"Well, you pulled a real stalker-ish creeper move right there, what did you think I was gonna do? 'Uwaah, Quincy, you're so amazing, uwaaaa!'" He rolled his eyes. 

"Hey, can you help me position my cat ears right? I don't think they're on correctly." He pointed to his lopsided cat ears. 

"Of course," you said as you started toying with his cat ears. You looked down from his ears to his face, which was smiling at you sweetly. Your cheeks flushed; Quincy was fucking attractive. He had naturally tousled red hair, with strikingly green eyes. He was tall (6'3. made you feel fucking tiny) and fit (he did boxing, swimming, AND basketball). To top it all off, he was a good person. Girls flocked to the cafe during his shifts to flirt with him excessively. He was famous for being the "hot hunky foreigner from America!". 

"Are my cat ears fine?" he grinned. You nodded. "Hey, you never answered my question, though. Is he your boyfriend?"

You and Tsukishima? Dating? Yeah, right. You would never date him, and he would never date you. You didn't even want to date him! He was probably a shitty kisser and an even shittier boyfriend. 

"Your ears are red," he remarked. 

"I'm not dating him," you said curtly. 

"So you like him?"

Your eyes widened. Like him? Nooo, you could never like him. He was an asshole who thought you were going to embezzle him for fun! Like him! You thought about his stupid face and his stupid voice and his stupid eyes that you totally, definitely hated. "No, I ha-" Your mind suddenly wandered back to how close he was to you at the bake sale and your face flared. Shit. Your mind reeled at the possibility. _Did_ you like him? 

"Hey, cat girl," Tsukki waved. 

You glowered. "I told you to stop calling me that." He threw his headphones on and leaned back in his seat. He started spinning his pencil.

"Okay, scammer."

"Don't call me that either."

"Gold digger."

"Tsukki, I swear to god-"

"Dumbass."

"Do you want to fucking die?" He smirked. "The fuck are you smirking out?"

"Hahahah. You killing me. Funny." You glowered and slammed your foot onto his, salty. He didn't flinch. 

"Fucking bitch," you muttered quietly. He never reacted when you hit him. It annoyed you.

Meanwhile, Tsukki turned his head so you wouldn't see him clench his teeth in pain. You were truthfully quite strong, but he would go to fucking hell before he ever let himself let you know. He opened his mouth slightly and silently screamed. Akari glanced at him and snickered. _Not a word,_ he mouthed. _Sure, sure, nerd,_ she mouthed back. Tsukki glared at her, and then turned his head back to stare at nothing. He spun his pencil in his fingers mindlessly when he looked down at his notebook to find a miniature drawing of him wearing cat ears and a maid dress. He reddened. _What the fuck???_ Next to the drawing was a little note scribbled out from you, saying, 'haha we'll see whos laughing now catboy'. You looked at him stare at the drawing, a laugh threatening to come out. His head turned to you slightly and you jumped in your seat, your heart doing a miniature shock to you. Wow, your desk was very interesting. Very stare-able. You were going to stare into its soul for all of class now. You didn't even dare look at Tsukishima. Why? To be honest, you didn't know why. There was no solid reasoning. You were just going to not, and you were both going to deal with it. 

"So... why are we here again?" Akari asked as you walked into the gym together.

"We're here because Hinata asked me if I wanted to be the boys volleyball club manager. I said no, I'm too busy, but I still go to their games because Hinata feeds me after every single one."

"Oomph!" You looked down and saw that you had accidentally bumped into a short, cute blonde girl. 

"Oh, I'm sorr-" 

The girl turned as red as a tomato and held her hands up in embarrassment. "I'M SORRY, I DIDN'T SEE YOU THERE!" She looked at you both and her eyes widened. She turned even redder. "I'M SO SORRY," she yelled as she hid her face in her hands and ran to Kiyoko. 

"Uh, okay, anyways," Akari said, "why am I here then?"

"Because Oikawa plays volleyball and you're going to watch this game to gain some knowledge and seem like you're a total volleyball cool kid. And also, Oikawa went to Kageyama's school and they have like a whole rivalry thing. And Hinata also sees Oikawa as the 'Great King.' Hi, Kiyoko!" Kiyoko grinned and waved, bringing the cute blonde girl with her.

"Hello, Y/N! This is Yachi, and she's going to be the volleyball club manager!" Yachi waved awkwardly with one hand, her other holding two balls. 

"Hi, Yachi," you waved back. 

"We're gonna start soon, so get changed!" Daichi called out. The boys started taking off their shirts, and Yachi flushed. 

"Ehh?" She dropped the balls and covered her face with her hands. Akari's eyes widened, her eyes fixed on Kageyama's abs. 

"Holy shit, Y/N, these dudes are hot," she whispered. You laughed. 

"Yeah, they're pretty fit," you replied. "Every guy on the team is a good person too. They're all nice. Actually, except for Tsukki."

"Oh, speaking of Tsukki, look, there he is changing," Akari pointed. You didn't look. "Hey, don't you want to see his abs?"

"No," you replied, staring at the wall, "I've never looked at him when he changes. I will look at everybody _but_ him."

"What, afraid you can't control yourself?" You slapped Akari's hand as she cackled. "Okay, well, he's not shirtless anymore, so you can go and ogle him now all you want." You jabbed her. You weren't going to ogle him. You were just gonna take a short look at him. Tsukki stretched his arms and looked at you. He nodded slightly. "OOOH, WHAT'S THAT NOD MEAN?" Akari shook you by the shoulders. "I'm gonna fuck you, THAT'S what it means!" You tackled her, only getting off when the game started. She patted her shoulder and huffed. "Jeez, you attack like a cave man." 

You raised a fist. "And I'll do it again." The two of you laughed as the whistle blew and Kageyama slammed down a serve. 

"Holy shit," Akari said over and over as she saw each player do their thing with the ball. The first time Nishinoya slid down to receive the ball, Akari's eyes fucking sparkled. "Holy shit, he grinded on the floor!" You snorted. 

Behind you, Yachi said, "Wow, that's so loud."

"Isn't it? But once their attention is taken away by the two powerhouses," Hinata dashed forward, "they lose sight of the small crow." Hinata leaped into the air, and you grabbed Akari's arm, star struck once again. You heard Akari's breath hitch along with yours as Hinata slammed the ball down and landed on his two feet softly after soaring. 

Akari turned to you, absolutely awed. "Holy shit," she said for the 100th time that day, "I think I get why Oikawa loves volleyball."

"Hey, Tsukishima," you waved as the bell jingled and he walked in. "Your usual?"

"Yep," he replied as he handed you $5.50 like always (he stopped using his card and always brought $5.50 exactly to you so you wouldn't scam him with his card). 

"By the way, you did really well yesterday at the practice match." You handed him his coffee and shortcake. 

"Thanks," he said. "Your eyes always seem to be on Hinata, though."

You scratched the back of your head. "Really? I like to think I follow the ball, but I guess whenever Hinata does his thing, my eyes do stay on him. I mean, how could they not, though? It always looks like he flies!" Tsukishima's expression suddenly looked forlorn. _Oh, he doesn't really like Hinata. Is he jealous? I hope I didn't make him feel insecure or something._ "Your blocks are amazing!" you said, trying to bring up his mood.

He sipped his coffee. "Eh, there's been better."

"If there's been better, then you should work to become better than what is better. Yes?" 

He quirked a brow. "You sound like Hinata." 

"He probably rubbed off on me." 

Tsukishima took another long sip of his coffee. "How's your showcase stuff going? Are you crashing and burning?" You scoffed. "You're probably pretty fucking bad at dancing, to be honest. I expect to see you doing shitty."

"No, I'm actually doing pretty fucking well with my showcase stuff, thanks for asking. How is it that I complimented you on your volleyball skills and you decided to go and insult me right after?" Tsukki shrugged. "Ah, never mind, you're just an asshole then." 

"Sure, gold digger," he rolled his eyes. Before you could say anything, he had left the store. Was he mad? Well, you know what? Even if he was mad, that shit was not your problem, because you were right. You were pretty nice to him now, but he still went ahead and insulted you. Fucking jerk. How could you ever think you possibly liked him? Next time, you would throw salt into his coffee.

"Good morning, Tsukki!" a blonde girl chirped, a beaming smile on her face. Tsukki stayed silent. "Tsukki?" She tapped his headphones.

"Yes?"

"Ah, hello, Tsukki! Are you still going to get ice cream with me today?" Tsukki nodded. She beamed. "Yay! I'll see you there! Bye, Tsukki!" She waved and bounced off. You groaned. 

"What?" Tsukki drawled. 

"What? I didn't do anything," you replied. He tched.

"You were making annoying noises. Like you were dying or some shit. If you want to die, go do it outside. Not near me."

"Shut the fuck up, asshole," you glared. "I feel bad for that poor girl. She likes _you._ "

He crossed his arms and leaned back into his chair. "At least somebody likes me. Nobody even spares you a passing thought."

"Actually, I'm quite popular with the boys. Just yesterday I got asked out."

"Oh, really? Did you say yes?"

You flushed at the thought of it. Yesterday, Quincy had asked you out to go to the mall with him. You asked if it was a date and he said it could be anything you wanted. You told him it would just be you guys hanging out instead, and he smiled. In this case, however, you were totally going to say it was a date. "Yes, I did," you said, grinning without even realizing it. 

Tsukishima frowned. "Good for you," he replied curtly as he slipped his headphones back on. He stared at the board, sullen. You, however, didn't pay him any attention. Your mind was now stuck on the mall; you wanted to see the new stationary shop they had opened up there.

"Quincy!" You ran to him and hugged him tightly. He hugged you back, squeezing you softly. He pulled back. His eyes were sparkling like an excited little puppy.

"Y/N! You look excited! Good day?" You spun around in front of him.

"Yep! I got a 100 on my math test, and it was a really hard one too!" You scanned Quincy's outfit and realized you were going to have to be standing next to this handsome hunk of a dude. He was wearing a red button up shirt with the sleeves pushed up and dark slacks. _Ooooohhhhh my god. I am so very certain I've seen Nol wear this outfit from I Love Yoo._ He was handsome as _hell_ _. (hahaha taylor swift reference)_ You would willingly die in his arms. Or be struck under a curse by a wicked god mother so you could get a kiss from him. You looked down at your outfit. You were wearing light beige cargo pants with the words 'FLY HIGH' emblazoned boldly on the side of it in red and a short but baggy yellow top. You wore a red puffer jacket that was hanging off one shoulder and black shoes that added an inch to your height. You prayed that you looked good, or at least good enough.

He hooked your arms together. You felt miniature next to his tall figure. "What do you wanna do?" he asked. 

"Stationary store," you said firmly. The store had been in your mind all day. He smiled down at you and gestured for you to lead the way. You pulled him all the way across the mall to the stationary store. You were pretty quick; he was surprised. You started dashing around, grabbing all the things that caught your eye and pointing them out to him. "Omigod, look at these washi tapes!" "Oh my fucking god, oxy gels!" "Holy shit, these stickers are fucking _adorable."_ Quincy was amused by your excitement; it was cute. After buying some stickers, pens, and washi tapes, you dragged him out the store. "Okay, now it's your turn, where'd you wanna go?"

"Hmm," he pondered for a second, "wanna go to the Sanrio store?" You threw him a thumbs up. You loved Sanrio characters (specifically Gudetama). When you reached the store, his eyes brightened at the sight of his favorite character, Gudetama, being plastered all over (yes you two both were in love with Gudetama, yes you both bonded over how cute and lazy he was). He dashed to the Gudetama stuffie and squeezed the shit out of it. You giggled. He really was like an energetic puppy. You browsed the store, gushing over every cute thing you saw. Finally, you both checked out with matching Gudetama plushies and matching Gudetama rings. 

"I'm hungry," you said as your stomach grumbled. "See, my stomach agrees. Let's go get food! I've been itching to try out Honeymee."

"Ooh, isn't that the milk ice cream with the honeycomb?" You nodded. Akari had came over to your house eating some of it once, and it was so aesthetically pleasing. She didn't let you touch it, and forced you to watch her eat it all on her own. _What an evil tease,_ you thought sullenly. 

"Yeah, it's right by UNIQLO! We can go eat ice cream and then go look for clothes together!" He unlocked your arms to hold your hand. Your heart pounded so loud, you were genuinely unsure if he could hear your own heartbeat. 

"Look, young couples are so cute," an elderly woman whispered loudly into her husband's ear as she pointed at you two not so discreetly. 

The old man smiled and placed a hand over his heart. "Young love is so cute," he cooed. 

Quincy covered his face with his hand to hide his smile. You couldn't stop the smile on your face, either, and you stared away from him in an attempt to save yourself from some awkwardness. Although, you two were holding hands, which should have been what made you two feel awkward. You two had always been very comfortably touchy with each other, though; sometimes girl customers would ask if you two were dating in worry and jealousy. Their faces always had the same relieved expression when you assured them that you weren't. You both walked in silence, small smiles on each of your faces. Not like you two would've noticed, anyways; you guys looked everywhere but at each other. 

"Look, it's over there!" He pointed, stuffie in the crook of his arm securely. 

"Honeymee!" You would've pumped a fist, but you were sure you would drop your stuffie (how did Quincy hold his so safely???) Finally, you were going to get to try it for yourself instead of having to see Akari wave it around in front of your face.

Just when you were about to order, somebody walked in front of you and said, "I'll take a honey affogato." You crinkled your nose. Why was that voice familiar? 

"I'll take a sweetie!" the girl next to him piped up. Why was that voice so familiar as well? You narrowed your eyes as you looked at the boy's hair. Blonde. Waaaaiit. Tsukki? Quincy shot you a questioning look, but you shook your head. You were not going to talk to Tsukki. You were hanging out with Quincy, and Tsukki was to be ignored. 

Tsukki and the girl walked to the side when Tsukki noticed you and Quincy as you both walked up to place your orders. "Y/N?"

You bit your tongue in disappointment. Damnit. "Oh, Tsukki. You're here too. And with a girl. Hi, nice to meet you, I'm Y/N."

"I'm Leah! It's nice to meet you!" Now that you looked at her up close, you could tell she was very pretty. She had golden blonde hair and blue eyes (why did you feel like she was from America, like how Quincy was?), and she was petite. The height difference between her and Tsukki was large. She looked like a dwarf next to him. Her energy radiated chipper and naive, as well, whereas Tsukki's energy was 'lol u can burn and i wouldnt gaf'. Eesh.

"What's a nice girl like you doing with him?" Your eyes narrowed at Tsukki as you said 'him.' Tsukki eyes weren't even on you; he didn't notice.

"Oh, he's not that bad," she giggled. "You're very pretty by the way!" God, really, what was such a kind girl doing with this asshole? She looked at Quincy. "Oh, hi, I'm Leah! You two are a really cute couple! I like your matching Gudetama stuff!"

"You're dating?" Tsukishima asked, voice somewhat resembling annoyance. His eyes were fixed on Quincy. 

"No," Quincy replied, his hand squeezing yours, "just friends. Hi, sorry for keeping you waiting, I'll have a yuzu affogato. Y/N, what do you want?" 

"I'll take a matcha affogato and a- Quincy, do you think we should try the sweetie or the honeymee? Because the honeymee has the honeycomb, but the sweetie has honey drizzles, but the honeycomb will probably drizzle, right?" 

"Probably got the honeymee, I think."

"You guys are holding hands, wearing matching rings, and sharing food," Tsukki stated monotonously, his gaze still stuck on Quincy judgingly, "and you're saying not dating?"

"No, we're just touchy friends," you replied as you handed the cashier your card. "We've been working together for like, six months now, and we've always shared shifts. Whaddaya think is gonna happen in that time? Nothing? No, we became awesome friends." 

"How old even is he?" Tsukki loured at him. Why was he so worried? Not like you were on his case about Leah. 

"I'm 17," Quincy replied, "and yes, I do go to a high school. I go to Shiratorizawa, if you were so worried."

Tsukki turned his nose up at him. "A second year?"

"Yes. Why, does it bother you?"

"No."

Tsukishima and Quincy glowered at each other, eyes challenging. You and Leah stared at the ground awkwardly. 

"Honey affogato and a sweetie?" Leah perked up. 

"Oh, that's me!" She grabbed their ice cream cups and thanked the cashier, handing Tsukki his own. "It was very nice to meet you both!" Her smile was as white as paper as she beamed at you both before waving and walking away. Jesus Christ, seriously! What was such a pretty and kind girl doing with fucking _Tsukishima_ of all sorts? 

"So.. does Tsukishima hate me or something?"

You bit back a grimace. "Yeah, probably. I don't know why though? I've never brought you up to him."

He hissed as if wounded. "Ooh, really? Damn, Y/N. Harsh. I'm hurt." 

"Hahaha. Very funny. I just never mentioned you because I never had a reason." The cashier called out your orders and Quincy took them both, thanking the cashier. She blushed and whispered into her coworker's ear excitedly. That was Quincy, bagging girls left and right with his gorgeous looks. You both sat down at a table. You sucked on your spoon, eyes observing Quincy. "Quincy, do you like anybody?"

He looked up at you, eyes wide and sparkling. "No, I don't. Why?"

You stuck your spoon into his cup and took a scoop. "I was just curious because so many girls like you."

"Ah. Do you like anybody?"

Your mind flashed to Tsukki for a split second before you answered. "Nope." Tsukki was a butt, and you didn't like him. 

"Really? Not even Tsukki?"

"Noooope. Let's drop the topic, yeah?"

He studied you, then shrugged. "Kay."

"Are you dating Quincy?"

You shot him a cold look. "One, you asked me that already and I said no. Two, the answer is still no. Three, I don't ask you if you're dating Leah. Don't bug me about my love life when I don't give a shit about yours."

Tsukishima didn't respond. Were you too harsh? Nah. Fuck him.

After a while, he said, "I'm not dating Leah, by the way." Good for him, you guessed? You nodded.

"Listen up!" Sana hollered. "The showcase is tomorrow. We've been working on this since the start of the school year, and we look fucking amazing. We're going to rock the shit out of this show. Yeah?"

You all raised your fists in agreement, cheering. "Hell yeah!" Akari yelled. 

"Good. We all meet up here at 7:00 AM tomorrow, and remember to bring your costumes. After the showcase is the summer firework festival, so if you guys want to relax, go there. I'm going to be there with my friends, so if you need me, call me or find me at the festival. Dismissed!" 

You packed up your stuff and started to walk to the store to get food. After you both got popsicles, you began your walk to your house. "You should ask Oikawa to go to the festival with you," you said as you pulled your popsicle out of its wrapper.

"No, I won't do that," Akari said. Staring straight ahead to avoid your gaze, she said, "he has a girlfriend. I might be a flirt, but your girl ain't no homewrecker."

"Awh. I never knew he had a girlfriend."

"Yeah, I found out last month, but never wanted to tell you. We've never brought up love after that; we only talk about stuff like our clubs and school and movies and stuff. I don't even know if they're still together, but literally. Either way, how am I gonna crush on somebody who has a girlfriend?"

"Hmm. Well, at least you know now for sure so you can move on as quick as possible!"

"True that. I need to move on to either myself, or a new guy. You remember Quincy? Why don't I move onto him!"

"I don't think you can force yourself to move onto somebody?"

"Shit." She sucked on her popsicle and wallowed. You giggled.

"It's today," you breathed out, placing your hand over your chest to calm yourself. Your heart pounded as you heard the sound of chatter and people getting to their seats behind the curtain. "Hooly fuck, it's today." You glanced at Akari, who was breathing heavily and talking to herself to calm herself down.

"I got this," she said between shallow breaths, "I got this! I can do this! I can do this! I'm going to kick butt!" She looked at you, nervous. "What if I don't got this? What if I'm not even a good dancer? I can't even learn choreography that quick! Why can't I be like Ni-ki from Enhypen? He's so fucking cool! He dances awesome! He learns choreographies in like two seconds! He's been dancing since he was like- five! He's a total prodigy! I'm not a prodigy! My mom has never forced me to dance in something like that! I always quit so I never got good at anything! I just dance sometimes! I can't-"

You grabbed the sides of her face and squished it. You then slapped the sides of her face lightly. "Shut the fuck up, Akari. I'm not like Ni-ki either! I'm not- I didn't fucking get forced into any classes either! I'm not insanely good at anything either! I'm just like you, we both know how to dance somewhat. I don't learn choreos in a flash either. But look at us! We both got fucking solos! And yeah, sometimes I'm like, "I'm really gonna suck ass doing this!" "I'm so not worth it for this dance!" "I sooo do not fucking deserve this, I'm literal shit!" But the point is, no matter how much we fucking hate ourselves, it's not going to change the fact that _we got these solos._ So let's suck it up and stop being whiny shits! Let's whine in our heads, instead! Yeah? We got this!" 

Akari's chest rose, determined. "WE GOT THIS!" She slapped the sides of her face way harder than you did, her cheeks left red. She pumped her fist and opened her mouth to scream silently (she wasn't going to scream when everybody on the other side of the curtain was going to hear). 

"Everybody get into formation! We're starting in one, we're starting in one!" You and Akari looked into each others eyes, both of you resolute. You nodded at her, and the both of you ran into formation. The lights raised, and the sound of chatter lowered to a pin drop quiet. The curtain opened, the music started to blare, and before you knew it, your body moved on your own.

Your eyes wandered the audience, looking into the eyes of multiple audience goers when you looked straight into Tsukishima's eyes. He was here? You knew Hinata was coming along with the volleyball club, but you never imagined Tsukishima would've actually gone with them. You broke your eyes away, dancing with your all. This dance was what you called a 'hot dance', you prayed you lived up to its name. Your eyes flitted across the audience once more, when you caught sight of Oikawa. Oikawa was here? He was fixated on the dance, and your eyes dashed to where he was staring. Akari. Oh, boy, you were willing to bet that when she heard that he was here and ogling her, she was gonna be pleased. 

The dance ended, and you hugged Akari. She peeled back. "Noo, don't do that, my body is probably sweaty," she whined. 

"Dude, Oikawa's here! He was watching you!"

"What?" She ran to the curtain and peeked it open. "He's here? Wait, he was watching me?" She gasped and closed the curtain in a flash. "OH MY FUCKING GOD, I SAW HIM. OH MY GOD? WAit. For all I know, he still has a girlfriend! I'm not gonna care about him! I'm still gonna dance fuckin awesome during my solo, though. Just because."

That reminded you; you had a solo, and Tsukishima was going to watch you. You had already planned on doing your best, but just to spite him, you were going to dance even better than your best. You all lined up in your formations for your new dance, but your mind stayed on Tsukishima. You imagined his shocked face when you danced like a goddess and showed his annoying ass up. You were fucking excited. 

"You can do this!" Akari whisper yelled from the side of the curtain, throwing you a thumbs up. You smiled and gave her a thumbs up back. The curtains raised and the music started to play, just like it had so many times before. Your eyes fell onto Tsukishima's, who was watching you with a focused gaze. As you started dancing, your eyes never left his. Even through the most difficult parts, you never broke your gaze. The dance finally ended, and the crowd wildly cheered. Hinata clapped and whooped loudly, screaming that you were his friend. The volleyball club cheered you on excitedly. Tsukishima stayed silent and still. You walked off the stage, only to get bear hugged by your fellow dance members. You were the last act of the show; now, all you wanted to do was get ready for the festival and relax.

You walked through the stands, dressed up in your favorite yukata. Akari was with Oikawa, as he greeted her after the show and asked her if she wanted to go to the festival with him. Akari had declined, saying that he had a girlfriend so it wouldn't feel right, when he responded saying that she had broken up with him because he was 'too attached to volleyball.' You thought it was stupid to break up with somebody over that. If your s/o loved something so much, why should you try to take that away from them for you? Are you saying you're more important than their livelihood? You always thought it was stupid, the idea of giving things up for a fucking _person._ "It's love!" No, you're just selfish, asking to take away somebody's meaning just so you can take something. Like when people gave up massive opportunities for people, or wasted away their potential for someone. You would never do that; you would hate yourself if you did that. Nobody was more important than your life's meaning and hard work. 

You walked up to the taiyaki stand, and your stomach grumbled. "Can I take a red bean taiyaki?" somebody said, cutting in front of you. This scene felt familiar. The person glanced at you, and you stared at him in annoyance. Tsukishima, _again._

You folded your arms. "You should stop cutting in front of me for once, you know."

"Maybe you should just talk quicker." You threw him a middle finger and ordered. "I'll take a red bean taiyaki as well."

"Are you two ordering together?" the seller asked. "Because we have a discount for couples."

Before Tsukishima could answer, you grabbed his arm and smiled. "Yes, we are," you beamed. "Isn't that right, babe?" You slammed your foot on his and sent him a quick but dangerous glare.

He stiffened and answered, "Yes, _babe."_ He hissed the last part out.

You both handed him the money and the seller handed the both of you your taiyakis. You thanked him and bit into your taiyaki when Tsukishima said, "You know we're away from the seller now, right? You don't have to keep holding my arm." You looked down and realized you never let go. 

You shrugged. "I'm gonna keep holding it anyways." You felt his stare on you. "What?"

"Nothing," he looked away. You noticed that he was very pretty in his yukata. He stood tall, and the light glinted off of his hair. His eyes sparkled, and his light, long lashes were illuminated. _What a pretty guy_ , you observed, munching on your taiyaki. 

"You did good in the showcase," he said lowly. Your eyebrows raised up. Did he just compliment you? You unknowingly tightened your grip on his arm and his ears slightly reddened. 

"Uh. Thanks." Your face suddenly perked up, and you pointed at a stall. "Look, wataame! Can I get one?"

He stared at your pleading expression and poked your forehead. "Of course you can. You don't even need to ask me, dumbass. You get what you want. It's not even my money."

"Yeah, well, I'm going to see if there's a couple discount and I'm using you if there is, so I kinda felt like I had to," you replied as you walked up to the stall. Turns out, they did have a couple discount, and you pulled Tsukki even closer to you when they said that they did. Tsukishima was flustered, but you didn't realize it. You were intent on saving your money. You were stuck between two very adorable Gudetama bags. When you finally chose and paid, you shoved the cotton candy into Tsukishima's face. He looked at you questioningly, and you gestured towards the cotton candy. "Take it!"

"No thanks, it's yours."

You unlatched your arm from his and ripped off a piece of the cotton candy. You stuck it out in front of his house. "And I'm giving some to you. Take it." He looked at you hesitantly, so you leaned forward and place it right in front of his mouth. "Take it." Giving up, he opened his mouth. Did he think you were going to feed him? You were about to laugh at him when you realized once again how pretty he looked in the warm light of the lanterns. _Damnit._ You placed it into his mouth lightly, and he delicately closed his mouth down. Why did he eat pretty? You retracted your hand, and he looked up at you. He wiped his lip with his finger. 

"Mmm." Your mind immediately started screaming.

"Y/N! Tsukishima!" You turned to see Yamaguchi and Yachi waving at you. "What're you guys doing?"

"Not much," you said, hugging Yachi. She started babbling. "What about you?"

"We were just about to play kingyosukui!" 

"I love that game!" You had many fond memories of picking up the fish and bringing them home to your aquarium. You had always tended for them greatly; you loved your fishies, and you were never going to let them die.

"It's kind of childish," Tsukishima said. You jabbed him.

"Nothing wrong with being childish," you said. "We're only teenagers. Why rush to become adults? Adults have it shitty, anyways, all they do is pay taxes."

"That's not all they-"

You cut him off, running away to the kingyosukui stand while you pulled Yachi with you. Tsukishima let out a weary sigh and followed you, Yamaguchi by his side.

"So... what're you doing here with Y/N?"

"She's using me as a boyfriend discount."

"Boyfriend discount? Are you dating?"

"No. And shut up."

"Sorry, Tsukki."

When they reached you, they came to the sight of you catching shit loads of fish into your bucket. The stand owner stared at you, eyes wide in shock. Yachi encouraged you excitedly. Finally, your paper net broke, and you handed the stand owner your bucket with a proud grin on your face.

"How many did you catch?" Yachi asked, awed.

"Seventeen," you said smugly. 

"I could catch more," Tsukki said, bored. 

You scoffed. "Do it then."

He rolled his eyes and grabbed a paper net. In the end, he only caught ten. You laughed your ass off at him. His expression was sour. Yamaguchi laughed at him too, and Tsukishima glared at him. "Sorry, Tsukki," Yamaguchi replied immediately. "The fireworks are starting soon, so I'm going to go find a spot with Yachi, okay?" He winked at Tsukishima, who stared daggers. 

"Is something happening?" Yachi asked in confusion. 

"I'll tell you later," he said, walking away with her.

Uh. Okay. "We should probably go find a spot to look at the fireworks as well," you said, slipping your hand into his.

"Using me for more discounts?"

Huh? Wait, you were holding his hand. When did you hold his hand? Weren't you just not holding his hand earlier? Whenever you did, you didn't notice; it felt too natural. "Maybe." He smiled lightly. You felt shivers up your body.

"I know a good place to watch the fireworks, actually." You started running, and he followed. He stared at the back of your head, at your figure. Your hair was flying from your bun, and you were the only thing he could focus his attention on as the people and the stalls blurred around you. You were so clear to him. He glanced down at your fingers, interlocked, and back at you. You glanced back at him for a split second with a wide smile. His heart pounded in his ears, blocking out every noise from the festival. He focused on the way the strands of your hair waved in the wind, the pretty design on your yukata, the way your fingers fit so perfectly in between his. The way your smile lit up his monotonous, pessimistic, gray world. The way your sarcastic wit and recognizable laugh made his heart pound in his ears so loudly that he thought he might burst. You, you, you.

Since when was it you?

Before he knew it, you two were at the top of a hill. You threw your hands up in the air and spun, giggling. "I used to go to this spot every firework festival with my friends!" The site of the city and the festival spread out across from the hill was familiar to you. Your hair tie fell out, and your hair tumbled down onto your shoulders. The first firework suddenly went off, and you caught your breath. Firework after firework started to explode in the air, falling in a cascade of bright and colorful shimmers. The stars were lit brightly among the fireworks, yet the moon shined even brighter. You turned to Tsukishima, amazed. Your hair whipped around slowly with the turn of your head, and his heart pounded even louder. 

Maybe it was always you. 

His body leaned forward, his mind incoherent. His hands grasped the side of your face, and before he could think anything through, his lips were on yours. 

Your eyes stayed open from the shock at first, but right after, you opened your mouth and kissed him back. Your hands ran through his hair and his hands wandered your body, sending warm shocks throughout your body from every part of you he touched. His tongue danced with yours, warm and wet and strange and sensational. So many things ran through your mind, yet you couldn't decipher them at all. He tasted fresh and sweet, like fresh strawberries. Your mind was full yet your mind was blank. The only coherent thought that came to your head was, _I was wrong. He is a good kisser._ The fireworks were blocked out in your ears, and all you could pay attention on was Tsukki. 

Tsukki, who sat next to you. 

Tsukki, who played volleyball.

Tsukki, who insulted you professionally.

Tsukki, who came to your work and always ordered black coffee and strawberry shortcake. 

Tsukki, who played your boyfriend to get you discounts.

Tsukki, who was kissing you fervently, who was letting his hands roam all over you.

He ran his hands lightly up your waist, and his hands hovered slightly by your chest. You kissed him harder, as if to tell him it was fine. His hands lightly flitted across your chest, and you felt electricity run through your body. His hands dashed down to your thighs, which you pressed together. His hand wandered your thighs, and you moaned into the kiss. 

He played you like a fiddle, striking the G chord over and over. You felt ecstasy run through your body, your mind jumbled and unfocused except for the present moment. 

You straddled his waist and looked down at him. His lips were red and plump from all the kissing you had done. You leaned down onto him, and he covered his mouth as he threw his head back. The fireworks continued to burst into the air and scatter into thousands of blinding sparks, and the moonlight turned Tsukishima into what looked like an unraveled, disheveled, bare moon god. To him, the moonlight surrounded you in a halo that made it look like the moon loved you. If there was a man in the moon, he would have seen a moon god and goddess embracing the state of nature connect to each other in such a pleasurable passion. He sucked and kissed your fingers sweetly as your hips danced on him like they did on the stage.

Tsukki, who had left you undone. 

Tsukki, who stared at you with half lidded eyes and affection as you trembled and rose to the heavens while doing what must have been a sinly thing.

Tsukki, whose name fell from your lips in pure bliss as you greeted God hello.

Tsukki, Tsukki, Tsukki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i imagine the showcase to be like this (every dance is in order of how i imagine they'd be performed irl):
> 
> kaida and riku: https://youtu.be/JGXtLjvnurI (adore you) (PRETEND THEY'RE SEAN AND KAYCEE FUCKING DO IT) 
> 
> team dances  
> https://youtu.be/WfwV8vkIXvI (7 rings)  
> https://youtu.be/pu5cATr4eXg OR https://youtu.be/m2z1p3lJtog (fire but by the iland boys {first performance is by boys from the iland while the second is the boys performance from the ground. i refer to all of them as the iland boys tho} because im whipped for everybody in iland and have been for so long i love the iland boys i love the enhypen boys i live for them i die for them stan enhypen and iland boys or die)  
> https://youtu.be/zUDXj8REpAI (worth it)  
> https://youtu.be/7IYKB5UMY0g (save me)  
> https://youtu.be/gkGFgZyyZfI (when the party's over)
> 
> solos:  
> chiharu: https://youtu.be/kSnsPZ3afQA (train wreck)  
> mio: https://youtu.be/dGJ47QwZB8k (don't forget about me)  
> aoi: https://youtu.be/b9snGgsLBtE (recovery) (also for the parts when they all start fighting and there needs to be at least two people in the routine, i do imagine others coming onto the stage to do those parts with her. they then leave right after, though. so basically, just think of them as aoi's backup dancers. yes i will continue to call it a solo)  
> sana: https://youtu.be/hB0kWaSQf8I (streets)  
> hatsuko: https://youtu.be/c34IppYP-V4 (boss bitch)  
> akari: https://youtu.be/Po6hxP5oVpQ (gangsta) (dude akari dancing as mina myoung is fucking hot) (also oikawa totally had dirty thoughts when seeing her dance js)  
> y/n: https://youtu.be/R4lQSn6OmP0 (money)
> 
> pls tell me you guys read the titles of the songs and connected the story i accidentally but am now intentionally making of their showcase  
> also stan enhypen  
> why am i so whipped over boys i have not met yet. funny as shit. anyways when i meet them this is gonna be funny as hell  
> also yes i know that 7 rings, fire and worth it (actually worth it does but im not adding another solo bye) do not make sense w the song titles. however. i like the dances they stay in ignore it


	8. fucked on a desk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: minor assault? it's minimal but just to be safe

Tsukishima walked into the classroom and slid into his seat quietly. You didn't say hello, and neither did he; you both looked ahead, straight at the board, as if to look at anything but each other. Yamaguchi and Akari looked at each other questioningly. Akari whipped out one of her post it notes and scribbled, _did something happen between them???_ She handed it to Yamaguchi, who took it and wrote back.

He wrote back, _i don't think so??? he didn't say anything to me????_ and passed it to her.

 _did they fuck or something????????_ _summer festival maybe?????_

When Yamaguchi received the note, he snorted quietly. _lmfaoo that'd be funny but i don't think they would fuck each other_.

Akari looked at the two of you and furiously scribbled once again. He took the note, and his eyes scanned her words. _y_ _ou never know._

Your mind kept flashing between memories of the two of you just this weekend. The way you moved on top of him, the way he tasted so sweet, the way he looked at you with heavy, ardor filled eyes. The way he kissed you, the way he-

"Y/N? Y/N?" Your hands shook in surprise and you blinked widely. 

"Oh, yes, yes?" You scratched your head nervously and rubbed your leg.

Your teacher sighed. "Please pay attention, okay? It's for your own good. I don't know what you're thinking about," you fidgeted as you felt the air between you and Tsukki grow uncomfortable, "but I hope it won't take your attention away from your studies. After all, we _do_ have exams." 

You nodded feebly. "Yes, ma'am." Your heart eased in silent relief; at least she didn't ask you a question or something. You settled into your seat when you felt like somebody was glaring at you. You shifted in your seat uncomfortably and stared at your notebook. _Ignore, ignore, ignore._ Your eyes flitted to Tsukki, who was staring at his own notebook. He glanced at you and your eyes immediately dashed back to your desk. _IIIIGNOOOOORE._

You twirled your pen in your fingers before placing them onto the paper of your diary. 

_UGHHHHTSUKISHIMA AND I HAVE BEEN IGNORING EACH OTHER AWKWARDLY SINCE WE DID ALL THAT SHIT AT THE SUMMER FESTIVAL AND I'M SO FUCKING- AAAAAAAAGHHHH. PAIN? PAIN?? PAIN??? I MEAN- I SHOULD PROBABLY TALK TO HIM! RIGHT? BECAUSE LIFE IS SHORT AND I SHOULDN'T SPEND MY DAYS NOT JUST GETTING WHAT I WANT DONE! BUT WHAT DO I EVEN WANT? DO I WANT TSUKKI? DO I EVEN LIKE HIM? I MEAN, I DID HIM?? SO I LIKE HIM, RIGHT?? RIGHT???_

You groaned into your hands when your phone began to buzz. Akari's name was flashed across your screen. You picked it up. "Hello?"

"What's up with you and Tsukishima?"

"Okay, ignoring that, do you think I like Tsukishima?"

Silence on her end. 

"You're fucking joking, you're avoiding him because you finally JUST realized you like him?"

"Wait, what the fuck do you mean 'just'? Is this common knowledge or something?"

"Um, I think anybody with a pair of coherent eyes can tell you like him. You tease him all the time but then you go soft on him like, 'owo omg tsukki ahahahhaha ur so cute and cool and ur so good at volleyball owowoowowowowoowow uwuwuwuuwuwuwuw'. You stare at him so fucking lovestruck. And then when he looks at you, you insult him or compliment him. Like girl?? What the fuck did you think you felt for him?"

Okay, so when you saw him, you felt a weird feeling in your stomach and below. Uh. Did that count as liking him? You slapped your head. Okay, wow, that thought was fucking stupid on its own. Of course you liked him! What the fuck would that even mean otherwise? Well, you could tell yourself it just meant friendly affection, but to be honest, that probably meant denial. "OkaythanksAkaritalktoyoulaterbye." 

"Wait, what-"

You hung up and threw your phone onto your bed. You picked up your pen and began to write again.

_okay so yeah uh i totally definitely like ABSOLUTELY fucking like him. which. like... EWWWWWWWW. but at the same time who the fuck am i to be saying ew i literally kissed him and he tasted delectable????_

_shit, wait, does tsukki like me???_

_i mean, he kissed me, so he probably DOES, right???? RIGHT??????_

_you know what, whatever, i'll talk to him about this on monday. i can practice what ill say over the weekend. we're getting this over with soon. life is too short, like i said earlier ig. FUCK IT MAN FUCK IT_

You walked up to the school, ready to find Tsukki by your classroom and talk to him. "I can do this," you whispered to yourself, "I can do this! Yeaaah! I can do this, I can do this, I can do-" You stopped mid sentence, expression shocked. 

A girl was kissing Tsukki. His eye caught yours and he pulled back.

Your chest welled up painfully and your gut twisted. Eyes feeling dry, you rushed past them, back straight and head held up high. Anybody would've thought you didn't even know Tsukishima's name. Your heart, however, was saying otherwise. 

_Ah. Nevermind,_ you thought as your hearing blurred into nothing.

_I can't do this._

Tsukishima ran into the class, and everybody stared at him quizzingly. What was Tsukki in a rush for? He had never ran into their class; he had always walked in leisurely with a calm, bored expression and his headphones around his neck, yet for some reason, he was running into class hurriedly today, and he wasn't even late. He walked up to your desk and started. "Y/-" 

"Everybody sit down and stop talking," your teacher tapped her ruler on the desk. "We're taking exams this entire week, today is no exemption. I expect silence during test taking, both for your classmates sake and your own. Talking will be counted as cheating. Take out a pencil and an eraser, and put everything else away. You need only those two on your desk. When I hand you the paper, you can begin."

Once you finished your test, you traced the desk with the tip of your pencil lightly. _What was he doing kissing that girl? Well, he probably likes her, that's what he was probably doing. And I mean, it's not- it's not my place to judge or feel jealous or anything. We're not even dating. Maybe he just thought it was a friends with benefits thing? Which, to be honest, I can kind of see, but the point of being friends with benefits is not catching feelings, and I already did that. If we continued and actually became friends with benefits, I think I'd just fall in for him deeper._ Tsukishima tapped his foot lightly under his desk as he stared at his paper attentively. _He did run into the classroom all worried and flustered, though? Maybe it was a whole misunderstanding. I have read a shit ton of fanfiction, so this is definitely not an exempt possibility. I once read a fanfiction where this girl forced herself onto the guy and kissed him and y/n freaked out and it was a whole misunderstanding, but then she learned he got assaulted and felt like shit and I'm absolutely not going to be this girl. So what if that girl DID force herself onto him?_ You thought back to Tsukki's expression while he was being kissed; his eyes were blown wide open and his hands were up in the air like he was in shock. Your stomach churned. Did he actually get assaulted? Your mind flooded and you felt a surge of emotions rush through you. _Calm down. We don't actually know if he got assaulted. I'll find out later; if he actually did, then I'll go slam that girls' head in._

You stormed up to Tsukishima and slammed your hand against the wall behind him. His eyebrow was raised in confusion. "We need to talk."

"Yeah, I know," he replied, "I was going to talk to you myself."

"Okay, so, explain. I mean, I know we're not dating, so I have no right to be jealous, but then again, we did fu-" Tsukishima covered your mouth with his hand.

"Don't talk about it so casually," he hissed. 

You pried his hand off and replied, "If I'm not supposed to be talking about it casually, then that means it meant something to you, yes?" He avoided your gaze. "So it did. Then why were you kissing that girl? Did she-" You took a deep breath. "Did she as-"

"She forced herself onto me," he said lowly. "You already know how I'm popular with the girls and shit. I guess this comes with it." Tsukishima laughed dryly and you felt your heart stop and your stomach plummet. 

"No, it doesn't come with it," you replied. "It never fucking _comes with it._ That girl is a piece of fucking crap. Tsukki, you deserve so much-" Your voice hitched in your throat as your eyes swept over him. "You deserve so much better." 

His eyes were intense and his expression stayed unmoving. You bit your cheek nervously.

"Did it mean anything to you?"

"What?"

"Did that night mean anything to you?" You stared at him incredulously. "It meant a lot to me, you know that. Did it mean anything to you?"

"Of course it did? Why the hell would I be doing- be doing all of THIS if it didn't mean anything to me?" You waved your hand at your position. "Your stupid ass means so much to me," you spat. Your cheeks suddenly raised in temperature as you realized you basically just flat out confessed. You opened your mouth to speak again when he grabbed the back of your head and stroked your cheek lovingly. 

"You mean a fuck ton to me too, cat girl." You wanted to squeal. Did he just confess to you as well? How did he do it so condescendingly sweet as well? 

"Then prove it, glasses."

Before you knew it, his lips were on yours and he was pressing your body to his tightly. His hand wove around your waist while his other tangled in your hair. He licked your bottom lip and you gasped, pulling back for air. 

"Tsukki, we're still at school!"

"Good thing school's over." He whispered in your ear, "I know the art room is empty. Why don't I prove it to you there?" You tingled at his suggestion. 

"You better be fucking sure, lover boy. I wouldn't want to get caught by a teacher."

He laughed in your ear. "Isn't that part of the fun?" He grabbed your hand and you both ran as fast as you could. Students passing by kept looking at the two of you in confusion, and you giggled. There was definitely going to be gossip about you two spreading by tomorrow. Tsukishima whipped out a key from his pant pocket and you raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"And how the hell did you get that?"

"What can I say, teachers love me," he grinned. The door swung open and he pulled you in. The second the door slammed shut (it locked automatically on its own, don't worry), Tsukki picked you up by your thighs and held you against the door. He kissed you torridly, and you moaned. 

"You know, I've always wondered what it would feel like to get fucked on a desk."

He stuck his finger in your mouth and you sucked. "Why don't you find out?" He threw you onto a desk and pried your legs open. "If you want me to stop, I'll stop," he whispered. 

You gazed at him, your eyes probably filled with lust. "I would never want you to stop."

He threw your pants off and moved your panties to the side, licking a long stripe along you. You shuddered and threw your head back. He had barely even touched you, and already you were shaking! He kissed your folds lightly, and suddenly dove right in. His tongue plunged into you, and you wailed. His tongue danced around you and inside you, and his nose pressed against your clit. He ate you like you were fucking dessert; like you were strawberry shortcake. You grabbed his head and moaned as you convulsed and came onto him. He looked up, and you felt like you were going to fucking release once again. His entire sight was erotic. His glasses were tilted slightly, his hair was unkempt, his cheeks were red, and his face was shining with your sex. He licked you off of his red, glistening lips, and at the sight, you clenched around nothing. 

"You taste so fucking good," he murmured. "I want to eat you again." His head swooped back down and he slurped you up once again. He moved to your clit and sucked, and sucked, and sucked as his fingers toyed with you down below. Once again, you came onto him. You panted heavily as your mind ran around in squiggles. He slid his pants down and released himself. Why was he so fucking beautiful? 

He lined himself up with your hole, and dipped his head past your folds. You covered your mouth in pleasure. He barely went in; god, this man was so fucking _perfect._ He could do the bare minimum of anything to you, and you would reach euphoria every single time. Suddenly, he slammed into you, burying himself up to the hilt, and you felt your eyes well up. You whimpered and cried, your noises sounding like a porno. He reveled in them. He reveled in the erotic sight he was seeing before his eyes. His dick wet and slick from you as it rammed in and out of you, your pretty pussy clenching around him every time he moved. Your blown out eyes and tongue lolling out of your wide open mouth. Your pretty breasts jiggling. You threw your hands around his neck and sloppily kissed him. Every sound being made in this room was fucking carnal. The two of your moans echoed off the walls, alongside the sound of your wet pussy squelching around his dick. Your thighs slapped against him, and you whined like a camgirl. You tightened your walls around him once more, and he threw his head back as he released white ropes into your walls. You came right after, and you bet that your walls were painted white. The two of you breathed heavily, and when he pulled out of you, liquid pooled at your thighs and out. He laughed. 

"Don't worry," you said. "I'm on birth control."

He kissed you, much sweeter than he had earlier. "Smart girl."

"Hey," you waved as Tsukishima sat down in his seat. 

"Hey," he replied, sending you a small grin. Akari's jaw dropped. She scribbled frantically and threw the note pad at Yamaguchi. _DO YOU FUCKING SEE THIS????_

_I HEARD THEY WERE HOLDING HANDS AND RUNNING THROUGH THE SCHOOL TOGETHER YSTRDAY?????_

"WHAT?" Akari exclaimed. You shot her a dirty look. She glanced around, and upon seeing that the teacher hadn't come in yet, she whisper yelled, "ARE YOU FUCKING DATING TSUKISHIMA??"

The class's ears suddenly perked up, and they all turned to look at you two. Tsukishima sighed and slid on his headphones. You sent her another dirty look. "Yes," you hissed. "We are."

The class erupted in whispers and you rolled your eyes. Tsukishima sent you a side look and took down his headphones. "Hey, actually, does Quincy know about this?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah. He has a new girlfriend, anyways, and we're just friends." He squinted, and you flicked his forehead. "Oh my, is the great Tsukishima jealous?"

He folded his arms. "Shut up."

"Make me."

He smirked. You bit your lip and smiled. 

_Oh, yeah. That's big dick behavior._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LMAOOO IG I FINISHED THIS STORY???????? hope you enjoyed LMAOOOOOOOOOOOO bye  
> also yes akari did get with oikawa  
> also IF YOU LIKE OIKAWA PLEASE CHECK OUT MY OIKAWA FIC BC I AM VERY PROUD OF IT AND I ACTUALLY HAVE/HAD AN OUTLINE FOR THE OIKAWA STORY AND I LOVE IT PLEASE GIVE IT KUDOS AND LOVE


	9. oc descriptions!!!

here’s some oc descriptions!!

Akari Akamine 

灯り 赤嶺

Karasuno High School

1st Year Class 4

Height: 158.75 cm (5’2.5)

Weight: 46.266 kg (102 pounds)

Birthday: October 1st

Favorite food: Matcha ice cream

Current concern: She thinks she should be more productive in doing her homework early but also kinda gives zero fucks because she always gets it done anyways with an A+. 

Quincy Adair

Shiratorizawa High

2nd Year Class 5

Position: Shooting guard and center alternate

Height: 190.5 cm (6’3)

Weight: 83 kg (183 pounds)

Birthday: March 13th

Favorite food: In N’ Out animal fries

Current concern: The Shiratorizawa basketball team is going up against Date Tech High’s basketball team and they’re supposedly all extremely tall.

Leah Brown

Karasuno High

1st Year Class 3

Height: 160.02 cm (5'3)

Weight: 46.72 kg (103 pounds)

Birthday: June 17th

Favorite food: Strawberry ice cream

Current concern: She came across a bunch of stray cats and doesn't know if she should bring them home or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahah yeah quincys face is basically just nols face very much inspired by nols face because i have a fat crush on nol (and also dieter and soushi and kousuke and minhyuk and DIETER DIETER DIETER DIETER DIETER DIETER DI) and he is very segsy to me  
> picrews used:  
> female one: https://picrew.me/image_maker/244960  
> male one: https://picrew.me/image_maker/13338  
> also yalls kudos and comments r very appreciated ily all  
> this is my tumblr: https://saikairu.tumblr.com/


End file.
